Fairly Vickyous!
by PookaMustard
Summary: Vicky starts being suspicious of Timmy's fairies, so she takes it as far as becoming a fairy herself. The wacky adventures between Vicky the fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle and Timmy Turner starts!
1. The Icky Beginning

Author Notes: Greetings. Here I present you the second fiction made by PookaMustard Productions: Fairly Vickyous! This fiction is intended to break the mood of most Vicky based fictions that include drama, romance and adult themes, delving back to the childish, humorous and adventurous nature of the show that made it lovable, with Vicky in her naturally evil ways (and not being possessed by fighting her evil self like most fictions do). This fiction doesn't flow through a set story like others, instead having an episodic nature like the show is, with connections to each other episode, and each episode having a different idea to show off.

If you don't like the idea, or rather expected something more mature, or adult based, no worries, there are hundreds of Vicky x Timmy fictions out there waiting for you to check upon them. Do you like the idea? Liked it? Good evening, Mr. Freeman.

**Notes of interest:**

*****Italic text - Representation of the scene  
*Underlined text - The character's mood.  
*Single Asterisks + Character name - Lines said by characters.  
*Brackets - They hold either the character's mood or the representation.  
*Asterisks - Character mood in later episode/entries.

* * *

**~~The Icky Beginning~~**

* * *

(_Welcome, kid! Watch Timmy in one of his other Fairly Odd Adventures! Watch from the Turner's house!_)  
*Timmy: ...So you guys are going out? For the 10,000th time?  
*Mr. Turner: Yeah! It's the 10,000th time we go out! We, as in your parents!  
*Mrs. Turner: Sorry dear, but we are going to leave you with-  
*Timmy: CHESTER!  
*Mr. Turner: No! We have-  
*Timmy: AJ!  
*Mrs. Turner: prepaid-  
*Timmy: TRIXIE! Umm?  
*Mr. Turner: Vicky!  
(_Timmy falls to his knees_)  
*Timmy: Nooooooooooo!  
*Mr. Turner: She will appear in... 3... 2... 1...  
(_He opens the door. Nothing is seen. The door is closed, Timmy looks worried_)  
*Mr. Turner: 3... 2... 1...  
(_Opens again, nothing. Closes. Timmy looks more horrified_)  
*Mr Turner: She's so late this time! 3... 2... 1...!  
(_Opens. Nothing. He looks behind to give Timmy a word_)  
*Mr. Turner: I think Vicky's late, so we are going to bring you to Lea- oh wait, its you!  
(_That's Vicky_)  
*Vicky: (Nice) Yeah, I entered when you first opened the door!  
*Mrs. Turner: Looks like we are taller now!  
*Mr. Turner: Who cares? Let's have fun! Have fun kids!  
(_They leave_)  
*Vicky: OK twerp! Time for modern nostalgia!  
*Timmy: As in sending me to bed early?  
(_Vicky brings up a wardrobe, and brings it back. She is dressed as a nurse with a laser gun and shoots Timmy to oblivion... or did she?_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahaha! I got the twerp, INSIDE the blaster!  
(_She pulls a switch back, and shoots again. Timmy is back this time_)  
*Timmy: So you put me inside this creepy blaster world?!  
(_Timmy Snaps out of anger_)  
*Vicky: Not yet! I did not have nostalgia yet!  
(_Cut to a dungeon scene. Timmy is under an axe pendulum, tied_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha! Now it's time you're really doomed!  
(_She pulls a lever. Timmy screams as the axe falls on him..._)  
*Timmy: AGHH!  
(_...only to survive it as if it never touched him, bouncing off his body_)  
*Vicky: Wow! I love how you death-scream! Little do you know that this axe is a...  
(_She pulls out a needle and touches the axe with it, exploding said axe... the axe is a..._)  
*Vicky: BALLOON!  
*Timmy: GRR! I had enough of this! So every attempt at destroying me was just making me scream in terror? I will SHOW you!  
*Vicky: Now you can go to bed... EARLY!  
*Timmy: Hey, that's good! I wish you were sent to bed!  
(_The three goldfish raise their wands. Vicky noticed a yellow glow from the fishbowl before she was sent to bed, living in a short nightmare of her being put in the same situations she put Timmy in, with Timmy torturing her instead. She wakes up at the coach_)  
*Vicky: So... The goldfish... Oh no... The twerp's making fun of me... I must find out what those goldfish really are. I have bought this new Fryser costume, and I'll disguise myself as a Fryser toy in Timmy's chest! I will break his privacy and show his dark secrets to Tootie so she puts her crush to an end! Hahahahaha! (Screaming) Oh twerp! Come over here!  
(_Timmy leaves his room, and goes down the stairs to her_)  
*Timmy: What? I thought you told me to go to bed!  
*Vicky: No! I won't be happy unless you're miserable! Do the dishes then go to bed. Aaaand… if you are smart... I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AHEAD OF ME AFTER YOU DO SO! Or else, I'll be verrrrrry angry, as a bird! And you won't like me when I'm angry!  
*Timmy: (uneasy) Oh OK!  
*Vicky: Wait! I want you to take your filthy goldfish and let them watch you getting humiliated!  
*Timmy: But they like my room more!  
*Vicky: Refused! I'll make you clean the bathroom if you don't listen to me! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?  
(_Timmy runs in terror to the kitchen with the fishbowl. Vicky dresses up as Fryser, a dragon with a spiked turtle shell, and sneaks into Timmy's room. She hides in a chest full of toys and watches_)  
*Vicky: Now all I have to do is wait for Timmy to do the dishes and I'll BUST him, FOR LIFE!  
(_Cut to Timmy. He talks to his goldfish as he does the dishes_)  
*Timmy: Getting humiliated ahead of you, guys? That's the first time Vicky gave me that order!  
*Wanda: Sorry sport... She seemed to remember that you have goldfish... She tries a new idea everyday, starting from boring to killer!  
*Cosmo: And that's why I'm dumb!  
*Wanda: Cosmo! You need a doctor to let us know what's up with you!  
*Cosmo: No! I am compleeeeetly norrrrrmal. Right, Poof?  
*Poof: Poof! Poof!  
*Cosmo: Is that all you can say? Oh boy...  
*Timmy: Why did I forget that I could wish for the dishes to be clean... since Vicky doesn't want to see me after I'm done... I wish for it!  
(_The fairies cleaned all the dishes with magic_)  
*Wanda: Now it's time we had fun in the bedroom, right?  
*Timmy: Yeah. Let's go!  
(_The fairies go along to Timmy's room, while disguised as his goldfish. When they enter, the three goldfish transform to fairies, which made Vicky surprised_)  
*Wanda: What do you wish for, Timmy?  
*Timmy: I wish for a hedgehog!  
(_A blue hedgehog appears. Vicky's more surprised, forced to resist motion_)  
*Cosmo: Wow! This hedgehog is cute! I love it!  
(_Wanda glares at Cosmo_)  
*Wanda: And me?  
*Cosmo: I love you more! I love you noooo matter what!  
*Timmy: Now I wish Poof had a cute pet fox!  
(_A yellow fox appears_)  
*Poof: Poof! Poof!  
*Timmy: Now I wish for a tropical island!  
(_The room turns into a familiar tropical island. Vicky cannot believe what she sees, almost wanting to move, but unable to ruin her plan_)  
*Cosmo: Why not open the big box o' toys? And look at this weird shell-covered monster in your chest!  
Timmy: It's Fryser, the ultimate fire breathing monsterous force! Let's give the hedgehog and the fox an enemy to fight!  
(_They grab Fryser, unaware that Fryser is a disguised Vicky, and gives Fryser to the animals. The animals touch Fryser, who then vibrates for a moment_)  
*Timmy: Wow! This Fryser vibrates if touched! Let's touch it, guys!  
(_Timmy and his fairies keep touching Fryser. Vicky vibrates on every touch to not get busted before she learns enough about the fairies. Suddenly Timmy holds Fryser's head, and holds something that isn't cotton in his point of view_)  
*Timmy: Looks like this Fryser can... Wait, there is some soft part in it's head... (_Timmy held Vicky's ponytail_)  
*Timmy: Is it a voice trigger?  
(_Pulls it back. Vicky screams in a monsterous voice_)  
*Cosmo: Wow, I never thought Fryser was that awesome! He looked lame, but now he's too lame to the point he's awesome! I should get out the talking machine inside him!  
*Wanda: Cosmo, no! You're ruining Timmy's great toy!  
(_Cosmo cuts Fryser's head with his hand after struggling. Wanda, Poof and Timmy are surprised_)  
*Cosmo: Hey guys, what happened? Is this machine a giant robot of death? Is it a burning flame? (_cricket noise_) OK, I give up, I'll look behind to see what monster is behind Fryser that creeped my family out. (_looks behind_) Its Vicky, what's up with that? OH NO! ITS VICKY!  
(_Vicky glares in an evil way on Timmy and his fairies_)  
*Vicky: So... You managed to hide those creeps from me, who can turn your room into an angel's island? Your fun days are OVER, TIMMY TWERP!  
*Cosmo: We'll have to go away forever! And that Jorgen is worse!  
*Wanda: We're so busted Timmy! I felt it! That suspicious order put us in this situation!  
(_Jorgen appears_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy Turner, your fairies are exposed! Worse, they are exposed to no one else, but Vicky! You and Vicky will forget that you ever had fairies, and all the wishes you have made will be sent to Hocus Poconus!  
(_Wanda glares at him, holding Poof_)  
*Jorgen: With the clear exception of Poof...  
(_He takes away the fairies using Da Rules_)  
*Wanda: Timmy, we will never forget you!  
*Cosmo: Oh no! Why those dramatic moments! They're tragedies! I will never forget you, Timmy!  
*Poof: (sad) Timmy!  
*Timmy: Noooo! Goodbye my family! I will miss you so much!  
(_They disappear into Da Rules. Jorgen holds up the Forgeticen_)  
*Jorgen: Now you shall forget every-  
(_Vicky attacks Jorgen from behind, dropping the Forgeticen into the island's deep waters, and making Jorgen lose his consciousness . Vicky notices Jorgen's big wand and steals it from him_)  
*Vicky: So... with that big wand, everything I wish for is a reality!  
*Timmy: No! I wish everything was back to the way it was before my parents left!  
(_Nothing happens_)  
*Timmy: Uh oh... My fairies... are gone... I'm in a catastrophe right now!  
*Vicky: Yes you are, twerp!  
(_Holds the big wand, struggling in lifting it_)  
*Vicky: I wish... I became... the strongest... and the most... powerful fairy... EVER! (wand almost falls) And... I wish that... this twerp fairy... IS NO LONGER A FAIRY!  
(_Timmy was running to collide with her, but he's too late. A thunder appears, touching Vicky, surrounding her with clouds. A series of red "Vicky-Poof!" clouds appear in the middle of these clouds. The red clouds stop appearing, and the white clouds disappear... She now wears black boots, camouflage pants, a dark green T-shirt with a jetpack installed on her back with the button that activates it on her front, and the fairy crown. She is larger than she was before as well. Her wand is taller than she is, and it is coated in iron. Jorgen has the same red "Vicky-Poof!" clouds on him appearing, he is now dressed in Vicky's attire, powerless. A thunder appears behind Vicky_)  
*Timmy: Oh no! Jorgen's no longer a fairy! I have nobody to help me now, against...  
*Vicky: ME! Hahahahahaha! Now I'm going to be your fairy godparent from now on, TWERP!  
*Timmy: No! You can't wish for it!  
*Vicky: Now, I WILL!  
(_Jorgen's wand, now Vicky's, farts_)  
*Timmy: Haha! You can't be my godparent by force!  
(_Vicky notices a dropped Da Rules_)  
*Vicky: I see the fault! Its a twerp's rulebook! Now I wish that this rulebook was written by ME!  
(_Da Rules appears in her hands. It now says, "Written by Vicky"_)  
*Timmy: If you bend the rules, everyone will go haywire! They'll say you broke your rules that you must enforce!  
*Vicky: Who? A puny fairy who is no longer a fairy? Haha!  
(_Jorgen wakes up_)  
*Jorgen: What happened.. Huh? Why am I wearing this? Where is my wand?  
*Vicky: You mean (pulls her wand out in the air with one hand) THIS?  
*Jorgen: Oh no... my worst fears and nightmares became true... I am no longer a fairy... Vicky became ME! Guess all the catastrophes that the world can fall to when you're in charge, you evil babysitter!  
*Vicky: I had enough of you, puny twerp!  
(_Vicky's wands lighten up, as she points it to Jorgen. Vicky-Poof! Jorgen opens his mouth and closes it many times, but it seems that Jorgen is mute temporarily_)  
*Vicky: Now, there is no escape, Turner... You are now... (waves her wand) MY NEW FAIRY... ugh what?  
(_She checks through Da Rules_)  
*Vicky: ...GODCHILD! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
(_A scene of the solar system exploding is seen. Another scene of volcanoes suddenly showing up on Earth is seen. A scene of Earth being crushed by Earth crusher Vicky is seen. Back to Timmy's normal room_)  
*Vicky: Now... WISH FOR SOMETHING!  
*Timmy: (uneasy) I wish for...  
(_The doorbell is heard_)  
*Timmy: No, my parents are back!  
*Vicky: Uh oh! I must turn back to babysitter mode!  
(_Vicky changes back to human. She is in her normal attire. Both are running to the door_)  
*Mr. Turner: We're back!  
*Mrs. Turner: They know we are back, honey.  
*Mr. Turner: Oh...  
*Mrs. Turner: Did you have fun, kids?  
*Vicky: Yeah! It was the greatest day ever since the first time!  
*Mr. Turner: Cause we hired you for the 10,000th time!  
*Timmy: Yes.. Vicky is...  
(_Vicky glares at Timmy, with a mini-wand in her hands. Timmy is uneasy_)  
*Timmy: ...fun.  
*Mrs. Turner: Oh boy! Our son loved Vicky at last!  
*Mr. Turner: So we're going to triple your pay!  
*Vicky: Really?  
(_Turner gives her a stack of money. Since they prepaid her, the stacks are worth double the money they prepaid her_)  
*Vicky: Thanks, Mr. Turner! Well I've got to go!  
*Mr. Turner: Bye Vicky!  
(_She leaves..._)  
*Timmy: Whew... Now I'm going back to my room to gain some rest after all this.  
*Mrs Turner: Of course, dear.  
(_Timmy goes back to his room. He checks for everything. He suddenly sees his fishbowl with a red haired mini octopus, and Jorgen sleeping in a cage at the corner of Timmy's room. Timmy hugs the wall with his back in terror_)  
*Timmy: Oh no... Its... Its...  
*Jorgen: Your worst fears… join me later, for now focus on survival!  
*Timmy: OK... Its...  
(_The octopus poofs out of the fishbowl and turns to Vicky_)  
*Vicky: VICKY!  
*Timmy: But you... just left!  
*Vicky: No... I... am your fairy godparent!  
*Timmy: Nooooooooooooo!

(_The end!_)


	2. Torture Zone

A/N: Thank you for the review and the constructive criticism, lifesnotover. Due to this fanfic being my second, and when I tried to write my third, unreleased Bowser fanfic in novel style, it became hard for me to do it right. Also novel style fanfics sometimes makes me want to go to the start of talk. That's why I retain the play style the whole way.

Hope you enjoy the second entry! Any criticism is accepted!

* * *

**Torture Zone**

* * *

(_Today is a Saturday. Its morning and we will now zoom into Timmy's bed as the alarm rings! He wakes up, while he turns his head to the fishbowl, after he had a peaceful sleep. Unusua_l)

*Timmy: Good morning Cosmo and Wa-  
*(_Notices a red-haired mini octopus. Timmy immediately knew that this octopus had to be Vicky, and indeed, she is. He snuck out of the room in terror, and suddenly the octopus opens her eyes. She smirks with her evil look. Back to Timmy in the kitchen, drinking water. He turns around only to see the fishbowl again. He looks to his right, and finds it again. He looks left, up, down, and even in the refrigerator, and yet he sees the fishbowl again. Suddenly..._)  
*Timmy: I wish you were away!  
(_The octopus disappears. Timmy sighs in relaxation. Suddenly a towering shadow appears above him, which makes him turn around, only to see that it was Vicky_)  
*Vicky: Hi twerp!  
(_Timmy screams. She poofs up a boiler with burning acid, and poofs two chains in the ceiling. She poofs Timmy who just tried to run away from her but failed, and locks his legs to the chains, and forced the chains tightly. Then she does her usual laugh_)  
*Timmy: My legs! It HURTS!  
*Vicky: You don't want to fall to the acid, don't ya? Hahahahaha! Come on, Timmy... Make a wish.  
*Timmy: No! I don't trust you as my fairy godparent!  
*Vicky: Well, how about showing your parents THIS photo?  
(_Vicky holds a photo, we can see the same boiler and chains, but she Vicky's tied to the chains instead, and Timmy is seen laughing_)  
*Timmy: That's impossible! I can't even touch you!  
*Vicky: You CAN! Cowardly twerp! Make a wish, NOW!  
*Timmy: *mumbles* I'll regret this. *normal* I wish I had ice cream.  
(_Vicky grants the wish. Ironically, Timmy got a toothpaste-alike tube, with "Ice Cream - For hot days, put this icy cream!"_)  
*Timmy: That's NOT what I wanted! I wanted ICE CREAM, the one you put on a cone, and the one you eat!)  
*Vicky: Grrr...  
(_An actual ice cream this time is poofed_)  
*Timmy: Thanks!  
(_Timmy eats it. Suddenly he spits it out, and he spits out fire as well_)  
*Timmy: A spicy ice cream? Impossible! I want a not-spicy ice cream!  
*Vicky: I thought you'd like spicy, twerp.  
(_Another ice cream this time_)  
*Timmy: Are you SURE this is not spicy?  
*Vicky: Yes.  
*Timmy: Are you SURE that you're not lying?  
*Vicky: Yes...  
*Timmy: Are you sure?  
*Vicky: I said YES!  
(_Timmy proceeds to eat the ice cream. Once it touches his lips, he drops it to the acid_)  
*Timmy: AHHH! It's too hot! A hot ice cream? How is this even possible!  
*Vicky: Hahahahaha!  
*Timmy: I wish you were... NICE!  
*Vicky: Nah ah ah ah! You're not going to use my magic against me, twerp Timmy! In fact, I'm going to send you to school... ON A SATURDAY!  
*Timmy: Noooooooo!  
(_Poof, the bus suddenly shows up_)  
*Vicky: Now go to your school. NOW!  
*Timmy: But I don't have to, because I can-  
(_Vicky does something. She forced him into the bus using magic. She also notices Trixie in the bus_)  
*Vicky: Wait a second... He loves this Trixie girl. What happens if I become... HER! Hahahahahahaha! Let's see how to do that without him suspecting beforehand... Hmm... I figured it out!  
(_She sends the real Trixie as well as Veronica back home in bed._)  
*Trixie: School on a Saturday? Worst dream ever!  
(_Cut to Veronica's bed_)  
*Veronica: Did I go to school on Saturday? Oh my gosh, Trixie is a curse!  
(_Cut to Vicky. Her usual attire changes to Trixie's, and her pink lips turn into a pink lipstick, her eye color turns into lenses, and her hair turns into a hairbrush. She disguised as Trixie, with nothing that raises suspicious attention from Timmy. She puts the stuff into a pink bag, and poofs herself to Trixie's usual seat. She then does another thing with her wand_)  
*Timmy: Going to school, on a Saturday? I hate you, Vicky. I now regret hiring her and the ice cream! (Sees Trixie) Oh, its Trixie Tang!  
*Trixie: Hi Timmy. Wanna get kicked again after I admire your gifts?  
*Timmy: Whatever you want, Trixie!  
*Trixie: I want comic books again!  
*Timmy: I thought you said you wouldn't speak about your tomboy side!  
*Trixie: Well nobody hears us now. Oh, I bought those stuff yesterday, in the bag below me. Could you hand me the lipstick?  
*Timmy: I didn't see you doing that before, but whatever you want!  
(_Trixie, uses the lipstick. Timmy grows a tiny flame of suspicion_)  
*Trixie: Could you please hand me the lenses?  
*Timmy: You weren't buying that much makeup before, but sure!  
(_Trixie puts the lenses. She uncovered her true face minus the hair, the last step in the trick_)  
*Timmy: Why pink, Trixie?  
*Trixie: Because its my favorite color, twe- I mean Timmy. Oh, these lenses hurt my tiny eyes, but never mind. Finally, hand me the hairbrush.  
(_Timmy hands Trixie the hairbrush with shaking hands, in ultimate fear. Trixie pulled her hair back 5 times softly, which made Timmy less uneasy, until the 6th pull back which was strong it knocked the fake hair back, finally uncovering her disguise, and creeping out Timmy with her laughing_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Hi twerp!  
*Timmy: AHHH! Chester! AJ! Help me!  
*Vicky: Nobody will help you! They can't even touch, see or hear you! They don't feel you!  
*Timmy: Oh you fiend! Burning ice creams, school on a Saturday, and no help?!  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Enjoy as your day becomes worse! Hahahahaha!  
(_She disappears. Timmy ponders into what she just said. Cut to class_)  
*Timmy: Oh rats!  
(_Mr. Crocker appears_)  
*Crocker: Hello class! Today we'll be giving out a pop quiz, for a Saturday! I said "for a Saturday"! It must be the work of... FAIRY GODPARENTS!  
(_Timmy realizes he could use him against Vicky, until he fell off the window, resulting in broken arms_)  
*Timmy: Why did Crocker do that? It can't be, I must stop predicting why!  
(_Nothing happens for a few moments. The bell rings instead, and he heads to the Crocker Cave, but gets blocked by Francis_)  
*Francis: Hi Turner, wanna get a beating?  
*Timmy: I have no time for this, I have to-  
(_Timmy is grabbed, and he was punched by Francis. They go to the classroom, which is empty._)  
*Francis: A beating in the empty class feels better and less suspicious..  
*Timmy: When did you start caring for that suspicious "suspicious" part?  
*Francis: Cause I have good news for you before I beat you up, and bad news!  
*Timmy: What's the good news?  
*Francis: Is that you will have a bad day.  
*Timmy: And the bad news?  
(_He spins at a very fast rate and explosions and smokes show up. Francis happened to be another disguise by Vicky... After revealing herself..._)  
*Vicky: I am VICKY! And you will get beaten up either way! Hahahahahahaha!  
*Timmy: Curse you! I felt YOU!  
*Vicky: Haha, I wouldn't say that, twerp. I'd ask instead for-  
*Timmy: Where's Francis?  
(_Cut to Francis, who mumbles while sleeping_)  
*Francis: School on a Saturday... no... gonna beat up... Timmy for this...  
(_Cut back to Vicky and Timmy_)  
*Vicky: See? Everybody now has been sent back in bed except for you... We're alone in school, twerp... Which MEANS...  
(_Timmy runs away in terror_)  
*Timmy: I have to hide somewhere, this is way too much!  
*Vicky: *echo* You can run, but you can't hide, little runt!  
*Timmy: Well I can!  
(_Enters the Crocker Cave and manages to get a butterfly net_)  
*Timmy: Come and get me I say... I dare you get me without magic or torture tools!  
(_Vicky runs into him, Timmy swings the net but he missed_)  
*Vicky: *sarcasm* Oh silly twerp! "Maybe I can manage to attack Vicky with a net!" *normal* Hahahahahahaha! You're SO stupid!  
*Timmy: I am stupid, just stop and continue!  
(_Vicky charges at him harder, Timmy managed to grab her head in the butterfly net_)  
*Timmy: Haha! My pain will be over with this butterfly n-  
(_Vicky poofs the net to oblivion. Apparently the net didn't cover her whole body and the wand_)  
*Timmy: Uh oh... Look, we can solve this problem if we played a simple game of Checkers!  
*Vicky: *sarcasm* Or dungeon?  
(_Timmy runs away, and gets back to the school hallway. He runs in it like if it was a maze. Timmy's on the far side_)  
*Vicky: Twerp! You're not going to- (Timmy accidently hits a loose broomstick, obscuring hearing) with this! I will get you crying all day!  
(_Timmy makes it into the science room. He tries to prepare random chemicals that explode in his face_)  
*Timmy: Oh can't you explode when you're dropped?!  
(_Vicky finds him_)  
*Vicky: Chemicals? Haha! This tiny chemical plant is of no use! Hahahahahaha! But first!  
(_some magical sparkles show on Timmy_)  
*Vicky: Now I'll make you taste this ultimate fly-destroying chemical I've learnt to make!  
(_A giant explosion is seen outside the school. Apparently, Timmy's intact albeit for pain_)  
*Timmy: AHHHH! I regret going here! Wait, the pain is weak! Hurray!  
*Vicky: My idea FAILED! Maybe next time I'll strip your pain resistance, twerp!  
*Timmy: Look, a giant monster behind you!  
(_He points behind her, and she looks behind her. Timmy runs into the maze of lockers._)  
*Vicky: You're not going to run away from me, squirt!  
(_Timmy goes to the other side, as Vicky loses track of him_)  
*Timmy: We'll see whether you can find me without magic!  
(_Timmy hides in a locker, in hopes she won't use her magic as he challenged her. Instead the locker opens. No other lockers were heard being opened. And her wand is glowing. She holds Timmy tightly_)  
*Vicky: Found you, Timmy!  
*Timmy: You cheated! Let's try again!  
*Vicky: And why would I listen to you, squirt? So you can run away from me?!  
*Timmy: But that's a challenge!  
*Vicky: No, you little escapee! I want you to cry all day!  
*Timmy: No! I don't want you to touch me, you inhuman monster!  
*Vicky: Make a wish... OR ELSE!  
*Timmy: I wish you stopped picking on me! Did you forget about Tootie?!  
*Vicky: Oh... I haven't tortured her for a while... I'll grant you this wish, FOR 50 BUCKS!  
*Timmy: Take them from my piggy bank...  
(_Vicky poofs up the whole piggy bank instead_)  
*Vicky: No, I'm going to take the whole piggy bank! Hahahahahahaha!  
(_Vicky disappears. Timmy is back in the house._)  
*Timmy: Greedy, lying and cheating monster stole my piggy bank!  
(_He opens the closet to find Jorgen_)  
*Timmy: Jorgen?  
*Jorgen: Puny human! You have tasted her torture, right? Even my muscles can't stop her!  
*Timmy: I have made her torture Tootie. I feel sorry for her.  
*Jorgen: That's smart, Timmy! It will make us plan for her next ill visit!  
Timmy: Oh yesss! Finally I got one good thing from that bad day!  
*Jorgen: And by the way, don't fall to her night spells. She'll make you think you have your fairies, and that will wake her up once you state their names!  
*Timmy: Really? So if I didn't spell my fairies' names, she wouldn't have done all that to me today?!  
*Jorgen: Yes...  
*Timmy: You have got it good for so long, Vicky... Now I will-  
(_An anvil suddenly falls, a V is seen on it_)  
*Timmy: ...be powerless.

(_The end!_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahahaha!


	3. Trouble o' Tootsday

A/N: The reason you're seeing updates every day is because they're already written! Up until the 13th (the latest still not released) are written, and the 14th is a large Channel Chasers' future based adventure still under works. You can find them at the Fairly Fanon Wiki 2.

* * *

**Trouble o' Tootsday**

* * *

(_A sidewalk. Nothing interesting, until the non-environmentalist Tootie shows up suddenly from the right_)  
*Tootie: I can't find my sister! Which means I can go find Timmy and cheer him up with this, and then he will LIKE me! Why am I talking to myself?  
(_She knocks on Timmy's door. Alarms and all that blew off. Timmy watches through the camera, and talks to the microphone_)  
*Timmy: *Deep voice* Hi, dear visitor. Timmy is not available now to be tortured, loved, or babysat by yours truly. Please find the nearest school to find Timmy, and please run away from your sister when you see her. Thank you for your concern.  
*Tootie: What monstrous things my sister did around here! I finally felt her REAL absence! Only to see this?!  
*Timmy: She could be anywhere around you. She could be even the fly flying beside you.  
*Tootie: What?  
(_Turns out Timmy's guess was... oddly correct. A red-haired fly?_)  
*Timmy: This fly... Could be your sister.  
(_Cut to inside, Jorgen comes up_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy, just spell her the cursed Lokness name with spacing, she will understand everything puny human!  
*Timmy: V-I-C-K-Y is the fly right beside you, dear visitor!  
*Jorgen: Great! One slip and we're done! Again!  
*Tootie: Now he claims a fly is my sister? Curse you, Mr. Crocker.  
_(Cut to Tootie's room_)  
*Tootie: My sister is STILL ruining lives! Which means I can't make Timmy love me! He even claims that a fly is my sister! Hey, why is that fly following me since I was there? *Yelling* GO AWAY!  
(_The fly left the room through the door, which closes itself_)  
*Tootie: A fly that can close the door? Its the wind! Right, Timmy?  
(_The door slams open, and if I say that it wasn't Vicky who opened the door, then I'm dead already._)  
*Vicky: Hi twerpette!  
*Tootie: You! AGAIN! Oh, sorry, Mr. Crocker.  
*Vicky: *calm* I am here with you since the very day you were born. *normal* There is only one thing I can do to you...  
*Tootie: Torture me? AHHH!  
*Vicky: Hahahahahaha! But first, you should listen to the ear dropping, Dying Duck medley!  
(_A series of loud quacks formed to make a musical track is heard. Tootie puts her hands on her ears in response. Soon the medley ends._)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha!  
*Tootie: So now what? I'm gonna save the world by telling everybody about your meanness, no, about your totally pure evil!  
*Vicky: You can't, twerpette. You cannot trick me again by hiding from me, Deep Toot.  
*Tootie: Ugh! You don't even know what Deep Toot is! How come do you know Deep Toot?!  
*Vicky: Its because... I... am... your...  
*Tootie: ...mother?  
*Vicky: NO! I... am... your...  
*Tootie: ...father?  
(_Vicky hangs Tootie on the ceiling using two ropes tied to her legs. All by hand._)  
*Vicky: I am your...  
(_She does her usual explosions and whatever we had enough of, to say that she is..._)  
*Vicky: FAIRY GODPARENT! Hahahaha!  
*Tootie: Really?  
*Vicky: Yes... Make a wish, or ELSE!  
*Tootie: I wish for a pony!  
*Vicky: Ponies? Heh. Here's your little pony.  
(_Grants the wish. Tootie also left the ceiling magically_)  
*Tootie: Oh, a nice little pony! Come on, nice pony, lets ride together!  
(_Tootie tries to climb the pony up, but it refused Tootie for some reason_)  
*Tootie: You rude pony! I wish the pony was gone!  
(_Vicky makes the pony disappear... Or get exploded in other words_)  
*Vicky: That's not enough, twerpette! I want more!  
*Tootie: I wish for a tasty cake!  
(_What awaits Tootie in this cake as she..._)  
*Tootie: Thanks!  
(_...eats the cake?_)  
*Tootie: AHH! This tasty cake hurts my tongue!  
*Vicky: It comes baked with exploding candy! Hahahahahaha!  
*Tootie: You're still nasty like your former self! Oh no!  
*Vicky: Come on... make a wish...  
*Tootie: I wish for a Blocko box!  
(_She has her Blocko box_)  
*Tootie: Now let's make a tower! Oh, what's this?  
(_She grabs a Blocko dragon. To her surprise, it breathes fire on her face, making Vicky laugh in amusement_)  
*Tootie: Oh Vicky! I can't take you any more!  
*Vicky: How about I make you sleep on spikes? WISH, please!  
*Tootie: *sigh*. I wish that Timmy doesn't know you exist!  
*Vicky: What?! Ugh...  
(_Cut to Timmy's house_)  
*Timmy: Why did we put all those cameras and security systems, Jorgen?  
*Jorgen: Because you made them to defend the two of us from your evil babysitter!  
*Timmy: I have an evil babysitter?  
*Jorgen: Yes Timmy! Stop playing games with me!  
*Timmy: I don't remember having a babysitter, Jorgen!  
*Jorgen: She babysat you for 50 years! Stop playing with me... wait...  
*Timmy: What?  
*Jorgen: Don't tell me she made you forget she exists... this is the wish that could put you in a big negative surprise!  
*Timmy: Who's she?  
*Jorgen: Don't spell her name without the spacing! V-I-C-K-Y.  
*Timmy: Vi-  
(_Door suddenly opens. Its Tootie!_)  
*Tootie: Hi Timmy!  
*Timmy: Oh, hi Tootie! Its nice seeing you again!  
*Jorgen: No Timmy! This is a trap by that evil monster!  
*Tootie: Who's that army guy, Timmy?  
*Timmy: He is my fai- I mean friend, Jorgen.  
*Jorgen: Hi, Tootie!  
*Tootie: Let's go out, should we?  
*Timmy: Let's go!  
*Jorgen: Timmy, NO!  
(_He's too late though_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy, you puny human! You're falling to the trap of that fiend!  
(_Cut to Timmy and Tootie in the park playing with the kites_)  
*Timmy: I love kites!  
*Tootie: Me too!  
*Timmy: What could possibly go wrong!  
(_Both giggles, but we also see a shaking bush. And the red squirrel shows up_)  
*Vicky: Time to surprise them, WITH THUNDER!  
(_And yes, sudden thunder strikes the kites_)  
*Tootie: No! Not that sudden thunder strike again! Did somebody spell my sister's name?  
*Timmy: Do you HAVE a sister?  
*Tootie: I don't know?  
*Timmy: Let's go cycling!  
*Tootie: Yeah!  
*Vicky: Cycling? You must be kidding me...  
(_Timmy and Tootie left the park_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy, no! Don't go anywhere without me! Its dangerous!  
(_The screen fades to the two of them riding bicycles, giggling as well_)  
*Tootie: I've never had that much fun with you, Timmy!  
*Timmy: Neither did I! Let's enjoy this day while it lasts!  
(_We're now watching the scene through a telescope. Its Vicky watching them from a rooftop_)  
*Vicky: Magic! Hahahahahaha! Now lets see what happens when I do this...  
(_She puts up a "No cycling" sign near the area Timmy and Tootie are cycling in, and a police car. Both waltz through to the area, without feeling Vicky's magic until the sirens suddenly start-up_)  
*Timmy: What? This is a no cycling area!? But it wasn't one second ago!  
*Tootie: Uh-oh! We don't like those areas!  
(_A police officer comes up_)  
*Officer: Kids, you know this is a no cycling area, right?  
*Timmy: But this area wasn't a no cycling area just a few moments ago! What happened?  
*Officer: I don't know what happened either, but I must enforce the laws no matter what! Sorry kids...  
(_The officer takes the bikes of the two. And Tootie cries of course. We cut to Vicky who is laughing in amusement, before we get back down there._)  
*Timmy: Don't worry. Let's have a party at your house!  
*Tootie: Oh Timmy! I love you!  
(_Jorgen shows up_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy, I have searched for you all day! I have seen the sudden thunder and the bikes!  
*Timmy: Are you going to blame them on a babysitter I've never met?  
*Jorgen: Yes. She's V-I-C-K-Y!  
(_The two left already_)  
*Jorgen: UGH, Turner!  
(_Cut to Vicky_)  
*Vicky: A party? In my house? Time to ruin Tootie's day. Hahahahahaha! By the way, what's with the army guy around there?  
(_Cut to Tootie's/Vicky's house, which is at party mode_)  
*Timmy (_to everyone_): ...and then I told the bus driver, what could possibly go wrong!  
(_Everyone laughs. Vicky is hiding there, in a portrait of herself_)  
*Vicky: I hate when Timmy's jokes become that funny. So...  
(_She raises the wand, and..._)  
*Timmy: ...then he told me, "I fell into a big hole because I tripped from a rabbit!".  
(_Cricket noise, the crowd's mood has changed. Aside from Tootie's._)  
*Timmy: What?  
*Vicky: Tomatoes, please.  
(_Everyone throws tomatoes at him. Somebody from the crowd talks_)  
*Guy 1: This scary fiend left the house and its still boring!  
*Guy 2: Nothing changed! Apart from her absence...  
*Crowd: BOOO!  
(_Timmy runs to Tootie's room_)  
*Tootie: Why? I find his joke funny! What's the matter?  
*Guy 3: You too? Tomatoes!  
(_Tootie runs to her room as well_)  
*Timmy: What's with the bad luck? Its not Friday the 13th!  
(_Jorgen shows up from under the bed_)  
*Jorgen: Its identical! Because of that fiend named...  
*Tootie: Noooooo!  
*Jorgen: I'm sorry, Toot. It's because of Vicky!  
(_And she shows up. Red and black clouds strike thunder into the room, showing her_)  
*Vicky: At last, twerps! Hahahahahaha! I've waited so long for this!  
*Timmy: You're my... evil babysitter? And her sister?  
*Tootie: No! Don't!  
*Vicky: YES! Hahahahahahaha!  
*Timmy: Now... those 50 years are now explained. I must get back to the shelter!  
*Jorgen: Yes, go there!  
*Vicky: Nah ba ba ba! You WON'T go to your shelter unless-  
*Tootie: Oh you monster! Why did you ruin our wonderful day?!  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Because I love that, but your day is OVER! Make a wish, TWERP!  
*Timmy: I wish for a mid crisis tea party without any sort of your troubles! And as I defined it, without your troubles!  
*Vicky: Oh, no...  
(_Vicky grants the wish as Timmy defined it, and everybody is having his or her tea, in peace. Also Tootie's room color and mood turns to the color pink. They're sitting on the corners of the table, in clockwise order: Timmy, Jorgen, Vicky and Tootie._)  
*Timmy: Tootie, I'll try to save you from these newer threats later!  
*Tootie: Timmy, my hero!  
*Vicky: No, twerps! I'll play with you like Cornish game hens now!  
*Jorgen: Hold on, ma'am. You granted the wish as Timmy "defined" it, which means no troubles of yours until we're done with the tea!  
*Vicky: Ugh...  
*Jorgen: Better than any other wish!  
(_Door slams open by the angry crowd_)  
*Guy 1: What the heck is going around here!  
*Guy 2: "Vicky is a monster" is a lie by Timmy!? He's having a tea party with her?  
*Guy 1: You liar! Your parents should know about this!  
*Timmy: I wish they were back home...  
*Vicky: Man, I wish you stopped wishing...  
(_Vicky makes them disappear and forget they ever attended a party_)  
*Jorgen: I thought you'd like Timmy to keep wishing, right?  
*Vicky: I ''hate'' this tea party...  
*Timmy: I love it!  
*Jorgen: Gives me some rest time for my muscles!  
*Tootie: I love a happy ending!  
*Vicky: Its a tea chat about nothing! How do we know when its going to end?  
(_An anvil with "THE END!" falls on Vicky. And yes..._)

(_The end!_)


	4. Clone Un-Control

A/N: The remaining chapters are moving in here! Any constructive criticism for the next entries (after the 13th) are accepted!

* * *

**Clone Un-Control**

* * *

(_Timmy's house! Starring Timmy and Vicky!_)  
*TV: Today, we are announcing a new ride at Adrenaland! The "Heart Pumper", a watery ride where you flow through the huge standing human's blood system! NOTE: This ride is a water ride.  
*Timmy: Really? That ride would be fun! If you just take your legs off me!  
(_Yes, she has her legs on him while watching TV_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! No, I am not taking them away, and no, I can't take you there!  
*Timmy: Why?  
*Vicky: Because its fun!  
*Timmy: ...and?  
*Vicky: Because your parents hired me!  
*Timmy: ...and?  
*Vicky: Because I can't leave you alone!  
*Timmy: ...and because you're EVIL!  
*Vicky: So? Now what? I'm not even going there unless I do something greedy and evil!  
*Timmy: You already did many greedy and evil things for millions, trillions, and zillions of times. What stops you?  
*Vicky: What stops me is YOU! If only I got hired later...  
*Timmy: At last!  
(_Cut to Jorgen, watching Vicky from a secret camera_)  
*Jorgen: Everything's going the way it should be. This gives me enough time to plan for a strike back in her icky face!  
*Vicky: Doidle! Come here!  
*Jorgen: A dog in my way, check. Uh-oh.  
*TV: Oh, we forgot, this ride is for 15-year-old teens and up!  
*Timmy: Noooooooo!  
*Vicky: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed a lot today.  
*Timmy: I wish 10 year olds were allowed to take the ride!  
(_Granted. But some 10 year old fell of the ride as a result, changing the minimum age back to 15_)  
*Timmy: What?  
*Vicky: Haha! At least you'll never ride it, twerp! Ever! Hahahaha!  
(_Doidle shows up_)  
*Vicky: What took you so long!? Never keep ME waiting!  
(_Doidle looks at her in terror_)  
*Vicky: Wait here while I bring you food! THE TWO OF YOU!  
(You're now seeing her chain the two to the ground. By her hands)  
*Timmy: Aw, smooch!  
(_A sudden cut back to Fairy World. As Poof sees the house from his rattle, in his house_)  
*Poof: Poof! Poof!  
*Cosmo: Poof has found something in that same desert again!  
*Wanda: No you nitwit! It seems Poof found the exact location of Timmy's house! We can now see what bad things he has to put up with everyday without us!  
(_In addition, they see Jorgen in Timmy's room_)  
*Cosmo: Oh! Its the Von Strangler!  
*Wanda: What he's doing in here with all these security cameras and TVs?  
*Cosmo: Look, he forgot to bring his crown! Like me! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha!  
*Wanda: Aw, that's getting awkward. Poof, show us what's Jorgen looking at!  
(_Changes view to look at the TVs_)  
*Cosmo: Look, I see Timmy in black and white! Did he get a dog or what?  
*Wanda: No, that dog must be Doidle, Vicky's dog. Speaking of Vicky... Oh, you see the chains?  
*Cosmo: Chains equals babysitters!  
*Wanda: And here she is on screen!  
*Vicky: Here you go, twerp. Let's see who eats the most meat!  
(_Only one piece of meat on a plate, as Timmy and Doidle fight... Doidle has the advantage_)  
*Wanda: Oh that evil cheater! She wants him to go hungry by giving Doidle the advantage!  
*Poof: Timmy...  
*Cosmo: Yeah, but at least she didn't think of pointing her laser blaster on him, and who uses laser blasters these days anyways?  
*Wanda: But Jorgen's even more worrying, watching through a set of cameras, and he doesn't wear his crown? That's suspicious.  
*Jorgen: Hmm... there must be some way to get my wand back from that devious young entity. Good thing she doesn't know Fairy World exists, or else our world is in a great tragedy!  
*Wanda: "That devious young entity" and "she". Now it makes sense!  
*Cosmo: Using my wand's built-in Jorgen-slator, those two sentences translate to, an unreadable Y-K-C-I-V!  
(_Wanda holds the wand and realizes that Cosmo was reading from the back, so she flipped the wand. Moreover, everything made sense_)  
*Wanda: No! You can't hold your wand right for even once, can you? It translates to "Vicky". Nothing new, I already knew that.  
*Cosmo: What? She's a fairy now? I want Jorgen back! *cries* When the morning cries and you got no soul because of her!  
*Wanda: Don't worry Cosmo! We're going to help them out later in undercover fashion!  
*Cosmo: I love Timmy! And I love you too!  
*Wanda: Oh Cosmo!  
*Poof: Poof Poof!  
(_Cut to Timmy's house_)  
*Vicky: I've got a brilliant idea to get to that ride alone! I'm going to CLONE myself! Hahahahahahaha!  
*Timmy: No, I've got a way better idea! I wish for a tall Vicky doll!  
(_A creepy doll of her appears ahead of his eyes_)  
*Timmy: NO! I can't feel the sunshine anymore! I unwish the doll!  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha!  
(_The doll explodes to oblivion_)  
*Vicky: Either way, you're going to meet the clone me. Whether you wanted it or not!  
(_Creates a clone of herself. The explosion says "No control!"_)  
*Vicky: Oh my clone that I have just created! From now on, I'm going to call you "Vicky C", because you're a clone! The rules are, torture Timmy as much as you want and whenever you want!  
*Timmy: Aww man...  
*Vicky: But I want him tortured ALIVE. Or else the Turners blame me!  
*Timmy: And if the clone goes out of control?  
*Vicky: Press this "Emergency Torture" button to get tortured by the true ME! Hahahahaha!  
*Timmy: What's the difference?  
*Vicky: Nothing! I've got to get pumped through the human blood system! So long, twerps!  
(_Disappears_)  
*Vicky C: Hello twerp! Wanna have fun?  
*Timmy: Umm... Nope?  
*Vicky C: Haha! Can you please clean this warehouse of MY clothes?  
*Timmy: Umm, I can't?  
*Vicky C: YES, YOU CAN! Hahahahahaha!  
(_And she leaves. Only for her to come back again_)  
*Vicky C: And in 30 seconds, I want everything CLEAN!  
(_Closes door violently_)  
*Timmy: Oh noes! I must do them all in 30 seconds! That's impossible! She's going to kill me!  
(_And a sudden appearance_)  
*C&W: Timmy!  
*Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! I thought I lost you forever!  
*Wanda: No sweetheart, we cannot lose you for such a silly incident!  
*Cosmo: And that's why I stopped trusting Frysers and I'm rooting now to Zanser!  
*Poof: Poof! Poof!  
(_Door suddenly opens, C, W&P disappear_)  
*Vicky C: Hey twerp! Where's my clothes?! I brought you a flamethrower!  
*Timmy: No! I wish that flamethrower was gone!  
(_The fairies try to grant the wish, but they fail to do so_)  
*Timmy: No! Not Vicky's rules again! AHH! The flamethrower's too close! I must run!  
(_Timmy runs to the kitchen, with Vicky C tailing him_)  
*Wanda: Vicky placed a new rule, and it says that nobody can interfere with her wishes and/or orders. And now she's a fairy godparent, should we escape?  
*Timmy: We're already escaping! I just wish I was outside (_Vicky C breaks in_) the house!  
(_Wish granted, they run, only to see Vicky C, this time with a laser blaster_)  
*Vicky C: You're doomed, TWERP!  
(_She charges her laser blaster_)  
*Cosmo: Nowadays, laser blasters are still used!  
(_Timmy dodges a shot laser by ducking to the right, and manages to dodge another by rolling to the left, leaving behind the "Emergency Torture" button on the ground_)  
*Timmy: The button!  
(_Timmy dodges another laser blaster by rolling to the right, picking up the button and pressing it. Cut to Jorgen_)  
*Jorgen: Who locked the door?! I am too strong to fail!  
(_Cut to other side of the door, a piece of iron is embedded on the wall, effectively blocking the door. Cut to Vicky riding the Heart Pumper, who is laughing in amusement while everyone's screaming. A ring is heard from her pocket_)  
*Vicky: What? The twerp dared to annoy me by pressing the button?! I'll wait until the ride's over, and SEE! Hahahahaha!  
(Cut to Timmy who is running in an alley)  
*Timmy: That's it, we almost lost the clone her! And this button did nothing!  
*Wanda: I feel the button had an effect on the real Vicky. I feel it.  
*Vicky C: Say goodbye, TWERP!  
*Timmy: Ahh! Poof!  
(_Poof turns into a shield, as Timmy blocks C's laser attacks and strafes backwards. Cut to Vicky_)  
*Vicky: That was the lamest ride ever! But I loved how people screamed out of speed! Now let's hide somewhere and torture the twerp!  
(_Cut to Timmy, still blocking shots_)  
*Timmy: Wait! The real Vicky told you to keep me alive!  
*Vicky C: Haha! Why do I have to listen to her? I AM THE REAL VICKY!  
(_Timmy suddenly hits a dead end_)  
*Timmy: No, you're not!  
*Vicky C: You're dead! Hahahaha!  
(_A sudden light behind C is seen. Its the real Vicky_)  
*Vicky: OK, twerp! Time to- NOO! What do you think you are doing, right hand twerpette? I told you to keep him alive, and you betray ME!?  
*Vicky C: Because I AM THE REAL VICKY! I'm going to destroy the entire galaxy!  
*Vicky: You're not the real me, you're a clone that went out of control! I didn't think of putting control on you earlier, but now, I'm forcing that control on you, FOREVER!  
(_Sparks around Vicky C_)  
*Vicky C: *In a monotone voice* Do you have any orders, ma'am?  
*Vicky: I want you to live in MY CLOSET!  
*Vicky C: Order acknowledged, ma'am.  
(_She walks off_)  
*Timmy: Whew! I never thought I'd tell you this, but tha-  
*Vicky: I'm gonna torture you! Hahahahahaha!  
(_She hits him on the face with the wand, embedding him in the ground. While noticing the shield_)  
*Vicky: And no, you won't have your friends again! Disappear!  
(_She makes the fairies disappear to Fairy World, without any knowledge about the world_)  
*Timmy: You witch! I wish I had them back!  
*Vicky: According to "My Rules", you cannot have any magical beings with you but ME! Hahahaha!  
*Timmy: What a poisonous witch...  
*Vicky: So long, paralyzing twitch!  
(_She disappears_)  
*Timmy: I will get my fairies back, make Jorgen a fairy again, and I will take reve- (_falls asleep_).  
(_She shows up again, waking Timmy up from the explosion_)  
*Vicky: By the way, when your parents show up, I'm gonna blame this injury on you, Hahahahahaha!  
*Timmy: I'm that high end loser...

(_The end!_)


	5. The Fortressy Midnight

**~~The Fortressy Midnight~~**

* * *

(_Its midnight, and crickets are filling the landscape with noises... And we zoom to Timmy's forgotten treehouse. Jorgen and Timmy are discussing at a table over there_)  
*Timmy: Ahh... The main advantage of talking in the treehouse at midnight is the 100% guaranteed no-Vicky time. Very good, Jorgen!  
*Jorgen: That's why I noticed her sleeping habits very closely... now we're using these habits against her!  
*Timmy: Being the meanest teen in the toon sure is tiring... And makes you sleepy real fast!  
*Jorgen: All fairies are trying to find out her reason for meanness.  
*Timmy: Because of her ultimate meanness, I see we need a fortress to defend us from any incoming torturous attacks from her blinding pink eyes! Ha!  
*Jorgen: A fortress? Are you kidding me, Turner? I hate how I became more goofy these days! We can't make a fortress anywhere, otherwise it will be wrecked by "Destroy-It Pink Eyes"!  
*Timmy: No, Jorgen. I say, why don't we squeeze some machines for high end defense here! And at the same time, hide them from her evil pink eyes using a disguise!  
*Jorgen: Are you going to do that this midnight? I know she sleeps way too much, but I don't guarantee we will prepare even a quarter of said fortress without her discovering it!  
*Timmy: ...well... there is this company that works by phone, and we call it-  
*Jorgen: ACME. You're not tired of failing coyotes, don't you?  
*Timmy: ...umm, nope?  
*Jorgen: You wished for a coyote to stop her before but it died out of fear!  
*Timmy: Oh... Now I remember everything... And (_laughs in a weak manner_) and I liked it when it hid in a tombstone.. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
*Jorgen: Shhhhh! The more noise we make, the more we risk getting in the blinding pink eyes of Vicky!  
*Timmy: Speaking of her and ACME, she got away with my lovely piggybank before. And I'm not going to leave her with my life savings and short life span.  
*Jorgen: What?  
*Timmy: Nevermind. Anyways, we need to sneak to her house, and get the piggybank back to buy a fortress from ACME to fit into my treehouse!  
*Jorgen: You must plan for this, Timmy. I cannot let you fight her alone if a catastrophe happens...  
*Timmy: Like what...?  
*Jorgen: We'll start the basics of the plan. Get this telescope and look at your fishbowl for her evil pink eyes.  
*Timmy: Yes, sir!  
(_Timmy looks at the fishbowl using the pocket telescope_)  
*Timmy: Pink eyes found, sir!  
*Jorgen: Good! Now we can sneak to pink eyes' house without hassle, apart from my muscles!  
*Timmy: I'm sorry, but I think that this will be your opinion for one minute only...  
(_One minute later, outside pink eyes' house_)  
*Jorgen: Tootie?!  
*Timmy: And her parents. Oh, and Doidle.  
*Jorgen: I'm afraid that disturbing anyone will trigger fairy sense. That will wake up evil pink eyes no matter how deep she's into her ambitions!  
*Timmy: She's dreaming about torturing humanity with weird monsters only an alien would imagine... So if Tootie wakes up, she leaves torturing humanity to torture me?  
*Jorgen: I'm afraid yes, Timmy Turner. But I want you to leave your puny talks for now and focus on the piggyback, puny Timmy!  
*Timmy: We split up inside the house, and search for the piggybank. Then whoever finds the piggybank yells from outside "Come on!". We all agree on that?  
*Jorgen: I'm "I", not "we".  
*Timmy: Then we agreed on that!  
(Both enters the house. Jorgen is searching in the kitchen, almost dropping a metal spoon on the ground before he saved it. Timmy made his way to Vicky's room, where he found the piggybank under her bed, alongside many other medieval weapons of her. He almost collided the piggybank with one of her axes, almost waking Tootie up from her dream...)  
*Tootie: *Dreaming* Timmy... save me from my sister's... castle! Make the writer write against... her...  
(_Cut to Jorgen who almost tripped on Doidle, if it weren't for his swift balancing on two hands... As he sees Timmy with the piggybank_)  
*Timmy: Come on! I found the piggybank.  
*Jorgen: Well done! Lets get outta here!  
*Timmy: We don't want interference from the police! From the backdoor!  
(_They exit the house calmly... Adventuring through many backyards until they reached theirs, and entered the treehouse_)  
*Timmy: Good. Now we have the piggybank.  
*Jorgen: Oh no! I forgot something essential for us!  
*Timmy: What?  
*Jorgen: If anything other than her blanket, pillow and bed touches Vicky, she'll go rampant and will destroy all our hard work. I touched her before and suffered a beat up from her! That's not me!  
*Timmy: But why do we have to worry?  
*Jorgen: If she touches the fishbowl itself... we're doomed. And she's still not used to sticking herself in place! As a result, she destroyed the fishbowl before she wished up another one!  
*Timmy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I didn't expect her to be that icky!  
*Jorgen: We have to be quick, puny human!  
*Timmy: All we need is to look through ACME's catalog, fast!  
*Jorgen: You mean this...?  
(_Holds an ACME catalog_)  
*Timmy: Exactly what I wanted!  
(_Timmy grabs the catalog. He opens it up and reads it along with Jorgen_)  
*Jorgen: Wait, why are they putting playgrounds for children here?  
*Timmy: Because its ACME, they deliver anything and anything!  
*Jorgen: This treehouse fortress is a good one it seems! Comes with security cameras, disguises, monitors to track anything, a wireless phone center and it comes with 4 walkie talkies, detection lasers, computers, traps and many more!  
*Timmy: Jorgen, this one costs 300$. I have saved over 5000$ for over 50 years, so this one's a good deal!  
(_Jorgen looks from his pocket telescope_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy, we're having a small window of time! Only one inch before the octopus touches the fishbowl!  
(_Timmy already wrote the letter to ACME, sticking 300$ with it_)  
*Timmy: Jorgen, to the mailbox!  
(_Timmy throws the letter to Jorgen_)  
*Jorgen: The mailbox awaits me! Here I come! Freedom!  
(_Puts the letter in the mailbox, only to receive a new treehouse... Its actually the fortress_)  
*Timmy: Now, put my older treehouse in Dinkelberg's yard!  
(_Jorgen knocks off Timmy's old treehouse and replaces it with the fortress. Jorgen takes back the old fortress to Dinkelberg's, and Jorgen goes to the fortress. Timmy puts a letter on the old treehouse_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy! Run to bed! She's only a few centimeters away from disaster!  
(_Timmy runs to his bed, covers himself with the blanket, and closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep... as he hears the sound of breaking glass, flowing water, grunts, and the sound of a "Poof!" cloud. He felt as if he were touched before he heard the splashing of water. He stays like that for 15 minutes, before he pulls out the walkie talkie, pressing the central big button then holding the side button_)  
*Timmy: Jorgen, everything is going the way you wanted! Over.  
*Jorgen: And I caught her on video tape using cameras! This is the best thing we have done! Over.  
*Timmy: Can it really disguise? Over.  
*Jorgen: And a clever disguise too! Over.  
*Timmy: Great! Now we can plan against her in this safe base! Over.  
*Jorgen: Be sure you don't tell her a thing about it! You puny boaster! Over.  
*Timmy: Can I ask, why do we have to say "Over"? Over.  
*Jorgen: Because its OVER! Sleep and don't spook her! Over.  
(_Cut to next morning, at Dinkleberg's yard_)  
*Dinkleberg: So that must be Timmy's treehouse. (_Picks up letter, reads it_) Dear Dinkleberg, please keep this treehouse in the backyard if my newer one gets destroyed. If you're going to give it to a needing child, give it to ME! Weird... I'll let it be home for my Dinkledog though!  
(_Timmy's backyard, as Timmy hears_)  
*Timmy: Ewww...

* * *

**_The end!_**


	6. The Grand Med-EVIL Castle

**The Grand Med-EVIL Castle**

* * *

(_Hello again, dear rea- sorry, dear listener. I'm the narrator, and... I see we're in the early morning, zooming to... where's the card, AHA! We're zooming to umm... Vicky's house. A mere teenager is asleep. That is... where is that card again, argh... oh, it is Vicky herself. We're now zooming into her dreamland... An altar with a... a magically floating remote, and another younger gir_l)  
*Vicky: ...and with this remote, I'll be the galaxy's most feared man!  
*Tootie: Ahem...?  
*Vicky: I meant hue-man. Hahahahahaha!  
(_Timothy shows up_)  
*Timmy: Not so fast! That galaxy far far away had it enough!  
*Vicky: That's a long time ago, twerp. Join me, and together, we will rule the galaxy as a babysitter and her twerp!  
*Timmy: I'll never join you!  
*Vicky: By the way, you never refused my requests in my dreams bravely. I want you to cry and JOIN ME!  
*Tootie: Timmy! Don't listen to her! WHA!  
_(The sky darkens. A strange red-colored advanced air ship with "Gloom Carrier II" on the sides shows up, and releases some sort of gas, then speeds off. The gas affected the three_)  
*Vicky: Hi people! I'm Vicky, how can I help you, kids?  
*Timmy: By shining my shoes, twerpette! Hahahahahaha!  
*Tootie: And by hitting yourself with the frying pan after that! Hahahaha!  
*Vicky: As you wish, darling!  
(_She shines Timmy's shoes_)  
*Tootie: Now, hold this frying pan, and DO MY ORDER!  
*Vicky: I'll hurt myself for you kids!  
(_She *really* hits herself with the frying pan_)  
*Timmy & Tootie: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
(_Suddenly, she wakes out of her dream_)  
*Vicky: This is weird! I always WIN in my dreams! There is no worse than this nightmare...! But I know exactly what to do! Hahahahahaha!  
*Tootie: *Yelling* Stop it, please! I'm trying to have a peaceful sleep!  
(_Tootie's bed is "Vicky-Poof"ed! Now its a toilet. Tootie, screaming, got sucked into the toilet_)  
*Vicky: Nobody sleeps peacefully in MY HOUSE!  
(_Cut to Jorgen at the tree-fortress, who wakes up_)  
*Jorgen: *_Yawning_* Good morning, Fort CP. What messages do you hold for me?  
*Fort CP: No messages are waiting for you, sire. Area has been checked, Vicky and dangers check, positive.  
*Jorgen: Great! I want to see footage of Timmy!  
*Fort CP: Security camera 37 footage, activating.  
(_On the monitor, Timmy is seen walking off camera to a certain direction. Jorgen turns the camera, only to find him gone. He immediately gets surprised by this, since Timmy's door isn't that way._)  
*Jorgen: Oh no! Where's Timmy! That fiend again!  
*Fort CP: Calm down, sire. I see him out of the window in front of us.  
(_Timmy is outside the window, walking alone and disappearing into the horizon_)  
*Jorgen: Strange! He doesn't go out alone. But he has a short attention span, I must get him back before its too late!  
(_Jorgen leaves the tree-fortress into the horizon. And Vicky shows up. Alarms go berserk_)  
*Fort CP: VICKY DETECTED IN THE BASE! INTRUDER ALERT! ACTIVATE DEFENSIVE MODE!  
*Vicky: So they're using this base against me, huh? I'm gonna destroy it, Hahahahaha!  
(_Vicky tries to, but fails. Her wand says "Obsidian CAN'T be affected by magic"_)  
*Vicky: What? This can't be...! But I can... Wait a minute, its not my business now...  
(_She teleports herself to a... dungeon, with Timmy in a cage suspended over lava_)  
*Timmy: Somebody help me! Too hot!  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahaha!  
*Timmy: You again! I knew it!  
*Vicky: Yes, twerp. You ruined my day!  
*Timmy: You're the one who's ruining my day!  
*Vicky: No you did! And you will get a taste of your own medicine!  
*Timmy: Duh...  
*Vicky: And behold my high pitched VOICE! AAAAAAAHAHAHA!  
*Timmy: AHHHH!  
(_Timmy covers his ears. Fade out to Jorgen, who's at the school_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy! Timmy!  
(_He happens to bump to... Mr. Crocker_)  
*Crocker: Hello Mr. Army guy! How can I hel- I see you're too familiar.  
*Jorgen: I don't have much time! I'm looking for Timmy!  
*Crocker: I see... you're one of those FAIRY GODPARENTS I've met before.  
*Jorgen: I know of somebody who will finish your quest into finding proof of fairies gladly, but tell me where's Timmy!  
*Crocker: I don't know. See that creepy metalhead, or *Whispers* Vicky. Maybe they already destroyed him. Oh Timmy! *Cries*  
*Jorgen: Drrr! I hate these days!  
(_Some kids find Jorgen_)  
*Chester: Its an army guy! In our school!  
*A.J.: I shouldn't do what you're thinking of... if I were you.  
*Jorgen: Here, you can have my pudding!  
(_Gives Chester his pudding_)  
*Chester: Pudding!  
(_Eats the pudding. And Jorgen speeds off-screen. Cut to Vicky, who is now wearing a teacher's attire. Timmy seems to be in another room, doing her homework_)  
*Vicky: Keep doing my homework, twerp!  
*Timmy: But I don't understand anything in that beyo-logee thing!  
*Vicky: I'll give you a hint...  
(_She "Vicky-Poof"s a biology book, opening it at a certain page_)  
*Vicky: All you have to do is to draw this, and write the details!  
(_She shows him an image of the structure of a leaf_)  
*Timmy: WHAT?! I must draw this in order to tell me what's going on...?!  
(_Loses consciousness_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
(_Cut to Jorgen. Francis is nearby_)  
*Jorgen: I think Timmy might be in Francis's iron grip. We'll see. He'll fear my strength!  
(_Francis wedgies a boy, as Jorgen approaches him_)  
*Jorgen: Puny human! I'm ordering you to give me information about where's Timmy!  
*Francis: Oh yeah? Well how about I give you information about my fists!  
(_Francis punches Jorgen. Francis's hurt_)  
*Francis: Awww! You're stronger than I thought!  
*Jorgen: Now tell me where he is before I beat you up with my even stronger fist!  
*Francis: I don't know anything about him! Ask this Vicky, who he claims is a lot worse than me lately.  
(_Camera angle changes, Jorgen's head is seen only_)  
*Jorgen: It all ends at Vicky's... I smell danger... DAH!  
(_Cut to Timmy. Locked in two handcuffs fastened to the ceiling, at a dungeon_)  
*Timmy: ...and she didn't me tell why...  
(_A pool of water is "Vicky-Poof"ed below him. Sharks jump out, unable to reach Timmy, but still enough to keep him..._)  
*Timmy: AGHHHHHHH!  
*Vicky: Hahahaha! I won't tell you, twerp. I'll tell you when I feel like- somebody's knocking on my front door! I wonder who dares to knock on MY FRONT DOOR!  
(_Teleporting herself to her door, opening it, and..._)  
*Jorgen: Hello. I know you're the one who's hiding Timmy from me, so FREE HIM!  
*Vicky: I'm not hiding him, but I'm going to free you! Hahahahahaha!  
(_A spring knocks Jorgen_)  
*Jorgen: I hate you, Vicky! What's with the castle behind her house?  
(_A giant medieval castle is seen "behind her house". Jorgen hits the ground_)  
*Jorgen: I'm going to...  
(_Cut to the castle's doors_)  
*Jorgen: ...break into the castle and save Timmy!  
(_Jorgen manages to run as sleeping arrows are shot behind him, and as he avoids some pits and fire. He turns left and right, right and left as he climbs up stairs, avoiding these dangers, and jumping over a pit full of spikes at the end, then turning right... Timmy is seen at last! Handcuffed to the ceiling_)  
*Jorgen: Timmy!  
*Timmy: Jorgen!  
*Jorgen: Hold on Timmy... I'll set you free.  
*Vicky: You won't, army man!  
*Jorgen: You liar! You were hiding him from me!  
*Vicky: I lie, I cheat! I'm evil and greedy! Hahahahahahaha! Now, have a load of my burning sledgehammer!  
*Jorgen: I fear nothing, and I'll do anything to get you out of commission, then give you a load of my FISTS!  
(_Jorgen punches her as he finishes his sentence, before she started attacking, making her step into one of her pits, falling... with the wand falling above her, unable to reach it, rendering her magic-less_)  
*Vicky: I'll beat you up next time, twerrrrrrrrrps!  
*Jorgen: Timmy, follow me! I'll set you free, it will be a dangerous way. But trust me! We will escape!  
*Timmy: Thanks Jorgen!  
(_They get lost in the castle. It is more of a maze of dungeons. After a lot of twists and turns, they end up in the throne room, with the throne being exactly in the middle. A balcony is also seen._)  
*Jorgen: We're at the top! How come...?  
(_A giant Vicky shows up behind them_)  
*Vicky: Oh twerps!  
(_They look behind in surprise, becoming more surprised at the size_)  
*Timmy: What do you have in mind, red haired witch?  
*Vicky: I'll grab you with my iron claws, and ruin your dreams like you did to mine, twerp!  
*Jorgen: Then you're going to beat us up with your gigantic size! Timmy, grab me with your puny hands!  
*Vicky: Hahahahaha! You're never getting away with this!  
(_Her hands are mechanical extending iron claws this time. Jorgen runs away from one of her missed iron claws. And she misses another. Jorgen collides into the throne, which leads to the castle shaking mildly_)  
Vicky: Looks like I'll stomp you flat, then I'll torment you both for touching my throne, twerpheads!  
(_She tries to stomp them, missing many times. Jorgen hits the throne by accident again, causing the castle to shake mildly again_)  
*Jorgen: This is the worst placement of a throne ever!  
*Vicky: I place my throne wherever I want! And you ll be punished for touching it after I finish you off!  
*Timmy: Vicky! Stomp us! We're standing for you!  
*Vicky: You re surrendering to me? Hahahahahahaha!  
*Jorgen: Timmy, what are you doing!?  
*Timmy: *Whispers* Just listen to me!  
(_She misses Jorgen, but she stomped her throne, leading to the castle shaking violently. A bunch of bricks from the ceiling hits her in the head, making her lose consciousness. Her wand is dropped_)  
*Timmy: Woohoo!  
*Jorgen: My wand! My wand! I must get it!  
(_More bricks fall on the wand_)  
*Timmy: We must escape! We're going to get killed!  
*Jorgen: You're right... My poor wand... But now, I must jump off the castle's balcony!  
*Timmy: Nooo!  
(_Jorgen jumps anyways, as the castle gets collapsed completely. Cut to Tootie's room, she is seen wet, and angry_)  
*Tootie: I hate life with an evil sister...  
(_Both Jorgen and Timmy manages to survive, crashing into Tootie's room._)  
*Jorgen: I did it! Without magic!  
*Timmy: And we escaped Vicky!  
*Tootie: You destroyed my sister's castle? Timmy, my hero! You gave her a taste of her own medicine!  
Timmy: Thanks Tootie, but please let us out of your house before she captures us again!  
(_Cut to the front door. Tootie opens the door, as a heavy dust cloud is seen_)  
*Tootie: Thank you for everything, Timmy and Jorgen! I love you!  
*Jorgen: See you next time!  
(_She closes her door_)  
*Jorgen: What a tough day. I need you to do a bunch of jobs, puny human!  
*Timmy: What now...? Don't I deserve to rest from Vicky's torture?  
*Jorgen: You also ruined my dream! You accidentlly destroyed the tree-fortress with your bazooka!  
*Timmy: Duh. Here we go again, why do I ruin the dreams of everybody?!  
*Jorgen: No Timmy, we will improve our chance against her! We need to prepare, right now! She's still faint!  
*Timmy: Let's go then! What could possibly go-  
*Jorgen: DON'T SAY IT!  
*Timmy: ...wrong?  
(_Thunder strikes the sidewalk in front of them. And after another white cloud, Vicky shows up!_)  
*Vicky: Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
*Jorgen & Timmy: Oh no...  
*Jorgen: That's how you ruined my dream.  
*Timmy: Oh rats!

* * *

**_The end!_**


End file.
